Silhouettes
by unsanctuaire
Summary: The Lazarus Pit restored his mind, but not his memories.
1. Chapter 1

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 1_

* * *

Without a moment to spare, she shoved the boy down to the green pit of water and watched as the Pit swallows the young boy. Talia al Ghul gazed down on the water, a small smile plastered on her lips. She has a lot of faith in this boy. She knew that Jason Todd meant something to world to even be brought back from dead. After all, there is nothing in the world that could cheat death except for the Lazarus Pit that she and her father used constantly.

It felt like it was only yesterday ever since one of her men had found the supposedly dead Robin crawling around the streets of Gotham. Talia had immediately taken the catatonic boy in before her beloved found out.

During the two years that Talia had spent with Jason, analyzing, studying him, watching over him, even when he may be catatonic, there were _triggers_ that his body remembers. She knew that Jason's mind still work, whenever Talia had tried to attack the boy, he never attempts to attack her unlike the other men that trained with him.

From that moment, she knew had to do something from the boy, something that her father will never approve. And by restoring his mind was the first step.

By the time the said boy emerged from the pit, there was a loud gasp as he came out alive. It had took him a few seconds to focus on the situation and he wildly looked around with a fearful expression registered on his face.

"Jason, we must hurry!" Talia announced, reaching out to grab his hand and finally pulling him up from the pit. She realized the slight tug from the boy, but she managed to overpower him quickly. She needed to take advantage over this before her father would notice. The loud roar echoing in the room indicated that her father realized something was amiss. Talia quickly dashed out of the private room with Jason struggling against her grip.

As they finally reached the outskirts of the manor and heading down to the forest, she hastily gave him instructions, knowing that the boy would follow through. He deserves to know the truth.

"And do not go back to Gotham. There is something you need to know first." Talia sternly ordered. Feeling the boy's hand slipped from her grip, halted her escape and stared confusingly at the boy. "Jason, is something wrong?"

The young boy before her stared wide-eyed terrified at her. "Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I?"

The daughter of the demon blinked, refusing to show any emotion. Her mind easily pieces the facts together as she noticed the lost look on the boy. The boy genuinely didn't know who she was. Talia wondered just how much memories did the boy lose? Her plans for Jason to find out that he remained un-avenged were trashed. And with the condition of how the boy is, she doesn't know how much her plan would have to reform.

"Do you know who you are?" Talia inquired, her hardened gaze still remained on the boy.

Jason fidgeted as he looked mildly confused. "I-I don't know. Am I Jason? You kept calling me Jason."

"Yes, your name is Jason Todd." Talia affirmed softly. Silenced hung over them in an instant as the boy had nothing else to that they stared at each other, one seemed like she was gazing into his soul while he stared at her confused and terrified.

Talia didn't think of the possibility of Jason losing all of his memories in the process when dipped into the pit. There was that moment of sweet childlike innocence that he held which she never saw before and maybe Fate had different plans for this boy.

She waited for her father's men to catch up and before long, the demon showed up with a couple of men behind him. The livid expression on Ra's face said it all. He was not happy.

"Talia! What you have done is utterly foolish! Now we may never know how Jason Todd was brought back to life!" Ra's shouted, as he angrily leered at them. "You have released a curse upon the world."

Jason was startled by the sudden angry voice yelling at them and he warily stare at the approaching men. Talia could see him shiver in fear and she stepped up, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and softly squeezes it. "Father, I don't believe I have released a curse. The Lazarus Pit may have restored his mind, but not his memories."

His livid expression slightly faltered after hearing the news. He scrunched his eyebrows together in disbelief and Ra's took a stepped forward to observe the boy closely to see if his daughter's words were true. "Do you know who you are?"

Jason gulped, fear shone clearly. "Jason?" He replied unsure. That was his name right? That lady kept repeating it throughout the whole time he found himself in water.

There was a slight quirk on Ra's lips at the turn of events. "Do you know who Batman is, boy?"

Jason took a step back, fearing what the man would do to him. "Should I know him?" He replied unsure.

What her father did next surprised her as he leaned his head back in laughter before his lips formed a smirk. "Interesting. Talia, you may have indeed brought back something even… better." He eerily replied and with that Ra's nodded at his daughter before signaling his men to go back.

The area was soon cleared out of her father and his men and Talia turned his attention to the boy. A frown was now registered on his face. "Come Jason, I will explain who you were in the past." She held out her hand.

Jason stared at the offering hand. He was quite hesitant about this and he didn't even know the lady. Running away was not an option. He had no idea where he was at and worse, he didn't know who he was. But this lady, she knows him. Jason could trust her, _right_? "Who was I to you?"

Talia smiled warmly, knowing the answer that would please him. "My son." She watched as his head shot up and stared at her in disbelief.

"Your son?"

"Yes. You could say that."

Hesitantly Jason took her hand and Talia smiled. She definitely doesn't want to lose sight of this boy now.

.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Talia had ordered some of her maids to prepare his room again. A few minutes later, she took him up to his room once informed that his room was done and Talia led him to his bed.

She had thought of many plans to do with the boy, now that her original plans for him was scrapped with his predicament. Talia cannot keep him forever here in the mansion since she felt uneasy of what her father might do to him.

"I will be right back, Jason. Why won't you take a shower before sleeping?" Talia suggested. She smiled when he nodded slowly and she turned around to order the maid to help him out.

She walked out of the room to find one of her father's men waiting outside and informed her that Ra's was waiting for her in his office. It took her a few minutes to finally arrive at her father's office and she greeted him dully as she entered.

"The detective shall not know about this, Talia." Ra's said, turning his gaze away from the night world outside.

"What plans do you have for him, Father?" She inquired and then continued, "We should at least give him a normal life, if you don't want his father knowing his existence."

Her gaze met her father's calm emeralds. His indifferent expression didn't throw her back as she was used to that kind of expression. Even so, she knew that her father had some kind of plans for Jason Todd.

"That boy will never have any normalcy in his life, Talia. He is too much integrated to our world. Even if he doesn't remember his past life, he still has his muscle memory." Ra's argued. He took a step forward to his daughter. "You will send the boy to Ducra. With her teachings…" He trailed off ominously as his passive face was shown.

Talia narrowed her eyes at the man. There was sudden tidal wave feeling overcoming her body and she couldn't explain why. "I will not have Jason Todd to be part of the Shadows."

"Why do you suddenly care for the boy, Talia? Shouldn't you care of your little bloodline?" Ra's sneered as he turned away from his daughter and walked to his desk. "Don't argue with me. Send him to Ducra within a week for training." This had indicated that the conversation was over.

Talia sighed irritably. Before the daughter of the demon left the office, she assured him, "I will give him normalcy in life."

"And if the boy starts to remember? Then the real curse will truly be unleashed."

She didn't reply, but she left the premises, her thoughts full of what if he did regained his memories back? Even if the boy did regain his memories back, she could always resume the plan from the start.

By the time she returned to Jason's room, she was not surprised to find her own son in the room. Amused by the sight of the two boys staring at each other, one wary and the other observing him closely.

Damian finally greets her presence formally before inquiring the unknown boy. "Mother, who is that boy?"

Talia pleased with the question. She pointed at Jason and softly muttered, "Jason is your older brother, Damian."

The young boy's face lit up at the information and glanced back at his older brother. Curiosity filled his features and stepped forward to the older boy. "My older brother." He whispered silently, staring intently at his brother intently.

"Unfortunately, your brother lost his memories." She informed his son sadly.

Damian's face darkened slightly. Who could've done this to his brother? "Did F-Father do this to him?"

Talia was surprised by his assumption and smirked slyly. Who knew that his son easily felt protective of his older brother? She placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him. "It was not your father who did this to him. Rather it was a very bad man." A flash of curiosity briefly appeared on Jason's face before looking away from her gaze.

She realized that she has to take his memories in reconsideration, whether it was permanently or temporarily lost. She doesn't know the verdict yet, but Talia had a feeling that it was permanently lost. After all, the Pit restores everything, body, mind, soul and yet, Jason's memories were not recovered and it was lost.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her son's loud voice as he introduce himself to older boy sitting on the bed. Talia amusingly watched as Jason introduced himself as well, albeit confused.

"Your full name is Jason Peter Todd." She clarifies and watches any indication that he recognizes his own name, but it never came.

Jason murmured his name softly, like a mantra, hoping it would bring anything back to him. None came.

.

At times like these, Talia hated to admit that her father was right. It was right to send Jason off to Ducra, for safety from her own father and since Ra's and Ducra barely get along. She knew that her old mentor would get Jason Todd to the right path.

Her old mentor heaved a sigh. "Seriously, Talia, what are you doing sending this _innocent_ kid to me?" Ducra clasped her hands together, as her eyes stayed on the figure at the bottom below. "What interest does Ra's have in this boy?"

Talia folds her arm and followed her mentor's gaze. "Jason is not so innocent."

The three thousand year old woman raised a brow. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"He was recently raised from the dead, for reasons we may never know. His body was fine, but his soul was absent until—"

"You tossed him into the pit." Ducra completed the sentenced and her gaze still lingered over the boy in curiosity. "I can smell the Pit off of him. Did that go well over to your father?" She amusingly said. Her eyes gazed upon the young boy, barely getting up from her attack.

"He was not supportive of my choice. My father still wanted the boy to researched. After all, Jason came back to the world without the use of the Pit which my father use to cheat death." Talia clarified, frowning. "But after Jason emerged from the Pit, he had lost all of his memories."

Ducra clicked the pieces together in her ahead. "Ra's likes the idea the he _lost_ his memories."

"Yes." She nodded and continued, "Before Jason was murdered, he had the potential to be a great man. I believe with the proper guidance—something I can't do for his case. I believe he deserves this second chance in life."

The three thousand year old lady finally tore his gaze from the boy and turned her attention to her former student. "Then why send the man-child here? You could have given him normalcy, Talia, not send him to me."

She nodded, knowing that was also the option. "Yes, I know I could have given him normalcy, but with my father's way, I'm afraid that he might trick Jason into joining the Shadows. After he completes his training here, I will _try _to give him the normal life he deserves."

"I see. Then I will train him the ways of the All Caste." Ducra said, accepting the answer from her former student. "But can you guarantee that he will have a normalcy in his life after training here in the Hundred Acres of All?"

Talia determinedly replied, "Yes." She watched her former mentor nodded and shooed her away before telling that Jason will start his training today. She made his way down to the stairs and walked towards the young boy. "Jason." She called out.

Jason whirled around, a frown clearly shown. "Are you going to leave me here?" A distinct of disappointed could be heard.

"It's for your own safety. It'll be for a year." She wasn't surprised at the grief stricken face he made. Talia placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll be visiting every week. Don't worry, Jason, my mentor, Ducra will lead you to the right path."

"If you say so." He murmured, warily looking around the breathtaking scenery of the Hundred Acres of All. It was a magnificent place, something that's out of place, out of this world. He knew that Talia meant well and all of this was for his safety, but he didn't like the idea spending his time here alone. He would rather be spending time with Damian or something. Jason swears that kid was way too uptight about everything, even in his age.

Talia decided it was time to go. Squeezing his shoulder one more time to get his attention, she smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you next week, Jason."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Jason finally arrives in Gotham City. What will await him there?  
_

_Hey guys~ I hope you guys enjoy my new story. I've planned out this story ever since around July and never got to write it till now. If you guys are wondering if I will ever post a new chapter for Never Touch The Ground, I will! I'm going to write two chapters for that story and then I will post it. All of my focus is now onto this story. Credit to RHATO #2, (taken some dialogue~)  
_

_And leave reviews~ they make me happy c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 2_

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"_Yes?_"

"Hey, uh, just wanted to tell you that I got in at Gotham University."

"_Congratulations, Jason. I'll come by your condo later tonight and we will celebrate._"

"Ok? I'll see you soon then."

_Click. _

Jason stared at his iPhone, repeating the conversation he had with Talia in his head. The past three years that he came to know the woman, he still can't read her. Her presence is such an enigma like a puzzle he can't solve. It didn't bother him as much about her enigma presence since he came to view her as a mother figure. Talia was always looking out for him, trying to give him a normal life in which she succeeded.

He sighed as he tried to convinced his conscious that Talia didn't sound disappointed over the phone. Jason told Talia from the very beginning that he'll apply at Gotham University. Even though it wasn't his prefer choice for a college, but he wanted to go to Gotham City in a under different circumstances. Living in the city where he born and raised, it has been his long time ambition and it was finally coming in fruition.

Jason checked his refrigerator to check if any food were left to cook. Usually, Talia enjoys eating his food and he might as well cook tonight. He didn't know, where and how, but ever since he started living alone, he's skilled in cooking. Cooking just came to him, just like when a random mugger comes after him.

He cringed at the memory when he had broken the mugger's collarbone. He didn't mean it, but his body responded to the danger automatically. After seeing what he done, he didn't feel any _remorse_ afterwards. The mugger deserved it.

A sudden ache in the back his head appeared, as if someone just banged his head against the wall constantly. Jason shut his eyes tightly, grasping his temples and trying to soothe the migraine. His migraines were one of his constant symptoms and no medicine in the world could fix it. It would randomly hit him as if a drill was trying to go through his skull.

But ever since Jason stopped trying to remember about his past, the migraines stopped as well. Occasionally. The ache in his head disappeared for the moment and Jason took this time to recollect himself. The pain usually leaves him dizzy momentarily, but it wasn't for long. His shook his head out of his dizzy state and concentrated on what to cook.

Jason took a good minute to figure out what to cook for dinner tonight. There were a lot of options to go from, but he is really craving for pasta. He took out the needed ingredients onto the counter, the needed pots and pans as well and began cooking.

.

Taking one last bite of her pasta, the gleam in her eyes still remained and she gracefully wiped her mouth gently with a napkin. "That was very delicious, Jason." Talia praised, neatly folding her napkin and gently putting the fork aside. She smiled at the chef of the night. "You're getting better."

"Thanks." Jason nodded, appreciating the praise. He, too, finished his remaining pasta and he got up to pick up the plates on the tables to the kitchen. He quickly cleaned the table with the wiper nearby and hastily went to wash the dishes. Jason recognized the glint in her eyes that she had a surprise waiting for him.

A few minutes later of dish washing, he wiped his hands on a cloth and by the time Jason turned to walk back to the dining table, there innocently sitting on the table was an unfamiliar small notebook.

"What's that?" He pointed at the notebook as if it was the most abominable thing in the world.

"Your gift," Talia replied, gesturing him to pick up the notebook. "Since you're going to Gotham University, it would be unavoidable if one of your siblings saw you in Gotham. These are just simple notes about them and things to know."

His eyes widen slightly at the new revelation and quickly skimmed through the pages. He caught glimpses of names and none were familiar to him. None had struck out to him and in his eyes, they were just unfamiliar names, strangers.

All of those names were apparently family, people who had taken care of him before he supposedly died. He ran through his finger onto the names written and realized these were the people who should be familiar to him and yet the names came up with no memories at all. "All of these people, do I know them all personally?"

Talia raised her wine glass to her lips for a sip before answering. "You were particularly close to the Wayne butler, Alfred Pennyworth. You spent most of your time with him."

_Alfred Pennyworth, Pennyworth, Pennyworth_. He chanted the name in his head like a mantra and his mind could only configure a grandfather figure in his head. Jason could see a silhouette of the man in his mind, but the face was too hazy to see. He didn't linger of that thought until he asked another question. "I don't spend that much time with Bruce?"

"You do. As Batman and Robin of course." She clarified clearly to the boy. Her orbs were carefully watching Jason's reaction for anything. "But outside of the costume, you spend your time with him as well when he's not at work."

Jason hummed quietly. He had nothing to say about Bruce Wayne, except for the unbearable pain in his chest. He ignored it and continued with the questions. "What about… Richard Grayson?"

"I'm afraid he rarely spends time with you." Talia informed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have more information on your relationship with Richard. Let's just say, he _wasn't _exactly happy to find that he was easily replaced."

He said nothing and in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think this douche is a dickhead. He just had a sudden feeling that he used to call him a dickhead pertaining to that of his namesake. Jason didn't press on that matter and moved on the next name. "Timothy Drake?"

Talia shook her head gently. "You never knew him. He is your successor to the mantle." She clarified.

Jason nodded and continued flipping on the pages. Talia seriously went all out in this notebook, even as far as to know what their daily schedule was. Then he landed on the page named _Damian Wayne_ and gazed at it. Jason glanced back at Talia curiously. "I didn't know Damian became part of the family already."

Her eyes flashed dangerously for a second at the mere name of her son. Her features changed that into a gentle natured one. "Please take care of him, Jason."

He nodded, taking the promise. He asked no questions regarding Damian. The last time he'd ever seen the little man was over two years ago when he decided to drop by his condo for the night before taking off. Jason could still remember it clearly in his mind and till to this day, he still wondered about the fallout between mother and son.

.

"What do you mean it's not fucking ready?" Jason glared heatedly at his red headed friend. He had just arrived in Gotham, excited to be finally be here. It was soon all washed away with slight anger after his friend informed him of his living situation. Of all things, his place was not ready to move in just yet.

"Calm down Jaybird—"

"Roy, choose between Jaybird and your trachea. You can't have both." Jason snapped, his glare intensified at his nickname.

Roy smugly smirked fearlessly. He's so used to threats that he just became immune to it. "Jaybird, just listen to me." He ignored the glare shot his way again. "Last night there was an accident, just when the repair crew was done renovating our place. Some criminal came in and destroyed the place."

Jason sighed irritably, running his fingers through his hair. "Great. Just fucking great. Where are we staying at right now?" He demanded calmly, his anger dissipating slightly. He had picked a condo close to the University, just so he could be near.

"The _Ritz-Carlton_ and we got a suite. We all have our own rooms before you ask." Roy answered. He took one of his friend's bags and gestured the young college student outside to the waiting zone. Just around the corner, the familiar white car parked, he led Jason to the car. Before going inside, he and Jason dumped all of his belongings in the trunk.

Jason was greeted by another red head. "Hello Jason, I trust your flight was well?"

"It was fine."

Roy clasped his hands together and leaned in, his curious chartreuse orbs at his friend. "Now that all three of us are here, are you going to tell us your reason for bringing us to Gotham with you?"

.

He stood in front of the building of Gotham University. It was nothing impressive as he seen better. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strides towards the building, with the intent of attending the orientation. Though, he didn't really want to attend it right now. He could always study the map of the school.

The sudden smell of coffee hits his nose as he felt something burning on his chest and he took a step back.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The blonde apologized, a napkin ready in her hand and soaking the coffee from his shirt.

"It's ok." He replied, nonchalantly. Jason stops the girl trying to wipe off his already stained shirt. A mere napkin wasn't going to clean his shirt anyways.

The girl smiled cheekily at him and then offered a proposition. "Look, I ruined your shirt. You're probably here for the orientation. Let me buy you a shirt and I'll give you the best tour here in GU."

Jason repeated the offer in his head one more time and contemplated whether to take it or not. His lips quirks and takes the offer.

"Great!" The girl pipes up, happily. She takes out a hand. "I'm Stephanie Brown."

The familiar name echoed in his head, he knew he read that name somewhere before. He takes her hand and shook it. "Jason Todd."

* * *

_Next Chapter: "Stephanie, what are you saying? He **is** dead. What brought you to on to this?"_

_Ahh~ I'm trying to go for weekly updates for this story. Everything here will be explain soon and yes Jason knows Roy and Kori but you won't find out till later chapters. Everything is all Batfamily next chapter~! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 3_

* * *

The name echoed in her head, repeatedly, and she stupidly stood there gaping like a fish. She was too dumbfounded to move, to react because there was no way that it was a coincidence that this guy has the same name as the Robin who died…

But… there was no way that they could be the same person right?

Stephanie finally snaps out of her muse and gives him a smile and laughs nervously. "Sorry about that. Nice to meet you, Jason." She forced out his name, knowing that kind of certain name was taboo in the Wayne Manor, or within hearing range of Bruce for that matter.

Jason nodded his curious gaze on her. "Likewise."

She flushed slightly, thinking this guy was probably the only good-looking guy in campus yet. She immediately took his hand and proceeded to drag him away from campus. Stephanie had one store in mind to buy his new similar shirt and luckily it was only across the street.

In the corner of her eyes, she looked back at the boy, at the supposedly, 'Jason Todd', the once dead Robin, the taboo name in the Wayne Manor. She didn't know anything much of Jason, except he died in the hands of the Joker.

But they couldn't be the same person, right? Right? Right.

The one name came across her mind, a name she hasn't thought about for a long time since their break up. Because _he_ knows everything. Yeah.

They finally arrived at the designated store and Stephanie, not realizing that she was still holding Jason's hand, she slipped her hand away and nervously laughed. "This is it!"

Jason approaches the door and gestures her to the opened door, "Ladies first."

Stephanie smiled and muttered thanks. She entered the store and scanned around for the certain shirt that had a similar style. She gestured Jason to follow her as she went to get the T-shirt of the similar style.

Grabbing the nearest simple white V-neck T-shirt and showed it to him.

"It's kind of the same, but at least you get a new T-shirt right?" Stephanie said, finally noticing the slight differences with the stained shirt.

Jason took the shirt by its hangar. "It's fine."

"Great! Now go try it on if it's your size." She chuckled as she thought, _And if it looks good on you_. She just grabbed the first shirt she saw in the front and didn't bother to check the size. Stephanie watched as Jason inspected the tag and returned the shirt for another size.

Jason then went to the changing room, leaving Stephanie to wait. The blonde girl took this opportunity to take out her cellphone and speed dial the intended person. A couple rings later, the phone picked up.

"_Steph—_"

"Tim! This might be a weird question, but Jason Todd did die right?" Sweat was crawled down on her skin, as the phone on the other line was quiet.

"_Stephanie what are you talking about? He **is** dead! What brought you on to this?_"

She flinched at the sudden raise in his voice. It was expected as she had asked a question she already knew the answer. It was to assure herself. Even though Stephanie had only seen Jason Todd's picture once when he was five years younger, it wasn't a coincidence that another guy popped into Gotham with the same name. "Just—Just come to GU now!"

"_Wait, I can't. I have to—_"

"Whatever you're doing right now can wait! This is more important! Come to GU now!" Stephanie immediately ended the phone call once Jason came around the corner, sporting the new T-shirt.

She grinned at him. "Let's go!"

.

"Wait—!"

Tim heaved a sigh as he got up from his chair. The call from Stephanie was totally unexpected, as they haven't talk to each other in a long time since that blind-date disaster a month ago. Now, he had no choice to meet up with her. Tim was now curious as to why Stephanie would bring—no—ask him about his predecessor.

He walked out of his room and the smell of pancakes filled his nose and followed the scent down to the kitchen. The whole family already occupied the area by the time he arrived there.

"Tim!" Dick happily called, eagerly gesturing him to sit down with the family.

Tim approaches the table and reached for an apple in the center table. "Sorry, I have to go and meet up with Stephanie." He flinched slightly when an ear-piercing squeal came from his older brother. "No. We're not back together." He clarifies before Dick could jump into conclusions.

"Oh then why are you meeting up with her then?" A mischievous twinkle glinted in Dick's electric blue eyes.

"Like Brown would get back with a vermin like you." Damian snorted, stabbing his pancakes as if it were his victims.

Tim scowled at him. He ignored him and decided not to retaliate back. He doesn't like dealing with the demon brat. Then he turned his attention to his adoptive dad.

Bruce peeks out of his newspaper with a small smile. "Have fun."

.

Tim sighed loudly, just as he arrived in front of Gotham University. It was pack with students as today was orientation. _Oh god, what if she sets me up with a blind date_?

It wasn't the first time Stephanie managed to trick him into one before. This is why he was cautious around her and didn't know what that girl concocting now.

He took out his iPhone as he felt a soft buzz in his pocket. Tim read the message carefully and made his way to the destination written on the message.

From afar, he spotted the lonely blonde sitting by the fountain, playing with her phone. Tim approached her with a simple 'hey' and suddenly received a glare from Stephanie.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"You don't get scared easily." Tim says, raising a brow. Then he got down to business. "What did you bring me down here for?"

Stephanie looks around cautiously. She leans in and said in a hushed tone. "I bumped into this guy."

He had an incredulous look planted on his face. "This is what you called me here for?"

"No! No! No— Kinda of. Yes!" Stephanie stuttered, and she pleadingly looked at him as she grabbed his arm. "Just hear me out!" She waited for him to stop struggling out of her hold. Once he did, she heaved a sigh before continuing. "There is this guy whose name is _Jason Todd._ Don't look at me like that! That's why I called you earlier! It can't be a coincidence that there's another guy name Jason Todd!"

The blonde huffed angrily at him, his incredulous face never changed. Stephanie knew that Tim didn't believe her. Damn it. Where is Jason anyways? It was for another second for her to register the said guy approaching them and stood behind Tim.

"Oh. Is he part of the GU tour too?" He inquired, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Stephanie flushed slightly before replying, "N-No! He's my friend."

Tim whirled around to the faint familiar voice behind him. If anything, he recognizes the voice anywhere as part of his childhood escapades at night. His eyes landed on the man whom Stephanie was talking about just a second ago. His mind automatically compared to the younger counterpart of Jason to the Robin he remembered as a young child.

Then he racked his brain how it was possible for his predecessor to be _alive_. He's _dead_. He took a second look at Jason and watched him as he took out a notebook from his pocket and began skimming through it. Once Jason stopped on the page, he stared at him with full recognition.

"You're Timothy Drake?" Jason asks.

Tim was taken back by that question. "Yeah. I'm Tim Drake. H-How do you know?" After all, they have never met formally before.

Jason approaches him, taking a good look of him. "So you were my replacement, huh?"

* * *

_Next Chapter: He didn't know whether he felt sad that his 'dad' had quickly replaced him so quickly and all he could think about if Bruce Wayne ever mourned for his death?  
_

_Ohhh. So sorry I didn't update last week. I wanted to get back to writing YJ but somehow I can't find my muse anymore. Hmm. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I felt like I was jumping around with the POVs, but eh. Leave reviews they make me happy *-*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 4_

* * *

Jason thought he didn't do anything wrong for that matter. The nickname 'replacement' had stuck with him for days right after he read the information based on Tim Drake. It was the first thing that popped into his mind as read his file. This replacement, his successor had quickly taken over his vacant spot shortly after he died. Jason wondered if his 'dad' ever mourned for him.

He didn't know how he felt about the situation. His 'dad' quickly replaced so quickly and all he could think about if Bruce Wayne—Batman only thought of him as a soldier. A soldier so easily replaced and disposable? He couldn't blame his successor, as his title was taken away from him.

Jason glanced at Tim, sensing his stare for quite some time. He smirked to himself as his 'brother' noticed and immediately looked away flush. He felt the car pull up at the front of the _Ritz-Carlton_ and stepped out of the taxi, along with Stephanie and Tim following behind him. Jason pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and gave the driver a solid fifty and "keep the change".

"Whoa. I wonder how he's loaded with that much cash." Stephanie whispered.

"It was a courtesy of Talia." Jason replied, gesturing the duo to follow him inside the hotel. He barely missed the baffled expression on Tim that he had stopped his trail and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Tim opened his mouth to retort regarding Talia but decided against it until they arrived in his suite. "Nothing. Let's head to your suite." He suggested.

Jason nodded and continued his trail towards the nearest elevator. He didn't know the exact relationship between Talia and Wayne—or the al Ghul and the Batclan. His caretaker didn't elaborate on that and he was still left in the dark. But basing it on Tim's reaction, Talia's relationship with the Batclan must not be that good.

The sharp ding, indicating their arrival to their floor, he led them down the hall and soon they were standing in front of the suite doors. Just as he took out the card key, the doors were swung open and they were greeted by a shrill cry of, "Jaybird!"

The red head froze as soon his chartreuse eyes landed on the other company. He wasn't aware that his friend brought guests over and he immediately panicked. "Oh shit!"

Tim stepped forward; astonish to find Roy Harper present in the room. At that moment he only thought that Roy knew about Jason all along. Then another thought hit him and questioned the red head, "How long have you known _about_ Jason?"

From behind Roy, another red head peeked out, her emerald orbs curiously peering to the new guests. Like Roy, she wasn't informed of guests coming over to the suite. Kori stepped aside and opened the door wider. She shot Jason a worried glance and inquired, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Yes. They're family." He answered. He guessed he could call them family even if it was his first time meeting them. All he knew Tim was his successor and little brother. As for Stephanie, she's acquainted with Batman and Bruce Wayne and Jason might as well call her family. Jason noted the princess's worried expression and assured her once more. "Trust me, Kori. I wouldn't bring anyone up here if I didn't trust them." He pushed Tim and Stephanie inside the suite.

The princess proceeded to stare them down as they walked by. "Yes, but this is your _first_ time meeting them, Jason." She crossed her arms and huffed lightly. Kori didn't like this idea one bit, though she knew that her friend would be meeting his family soon, but not this soon.

Jason sighed knowing the princess's stubbornness. "I know, but they're my… family, Kori. They're the only ones who _knew_ me."

"I don't think these are the people who you should talk to about your past." The princess retaliated.

"I'll take whatever I can get." He replied and ended the conversation by heading towards the living room.

Accepting the fact that Jason brought what he considered 'family' despite meeting for the first time, she followed them into the living room. Kori, of course, was doing this for the safety of Jason.

Stephanie fidgeted, uncomfortable of the dead silence among them. She had come here along with Tim to get the story from her newfound friend. To think she would be able to meet the infamous Jason Todd was a dream. Surely, it was, after all those years, that day when he as Robin had saved her once before. It may have happened years ago, but she still vividly recalled the memory of that day.

She snapped out of her reverie as she heard Roy inquiring why Jason bought guests over. Tim quickly explained their situation to the red head about his confusing revelation and wanted to know answers. At that point Jason purposed to tell them.

Instantly, all eyes were on Jason, waiting for him to start telling his story.

"It was five years ago…"

.

Stephanie glanced at Tim once more, registering the unemotional expression plastered on his face. It was only a few minutes ago that they left the suite and promised Jason that they would hang out tomorrow. She could only guess what Tim could be thinking of.

She knew Tim often talked about Jason, talked _to _Jason at the cave and caught him in the act years ago. She was aware of his late night escapades to take photos of Batman and Robin in action and even to this day, Tim still has those photos.

Then her mind traveled to other parts of the Wayne family. They knew something that not even Batman even knew and it had to do something with his dead son. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _How were they going to tell Bruce about Jason?!_

"We're not going to tell anything, Stephanie."

It took her a moment to register Tim's words. "Wait, why not? Bruce deserves to know!"

Tim lets out an exasperated sigh. "I know that Bruce deserves the truth, but we swore to Jason. Eventually he's going to reveal himself soon."

Stephanie nibbles her lower lips nervously. She honestly didn't know how to handle the situation as of now. She knew the other family should know of this information, they deserve to know. It was something that could lift their grieving hearts lift from the long time loss. "Can we at least tell Babs about this?"

"No! What part of 'keeping him a secret' don't you understand?"

"I understand everything, thank you very much. Babs is bound to know and we should at least tell her. She could help us deal with this situation until Jason walks up to the manor asking for Bruce."

Tim shook his head, still denying the idea. "We should respect his decision, Stephanie. It won't be long that the others will notice."

Stephanie huffed as she pouted slightly. There was no use to argue with him any longer. "If you say so."

.

"So, when are you going to introduce yourself to the other family?" Roy plopped on the couch nearby as reached for the controller on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels, checking any morning cartoons that might be on. His two halves soon joined him. "I could just imagine Dick's face after seeing you." His face plastered on a silly grin, thinking what could happen.

"Richard would be so happy to see you again." Kori added a hint of a small smile.

Jason hummed a bit. It had been two weeks since he met Tim and Stephanie at Gotham University. It was pure coincidence that he had the same classes with the bubbly blonde. His days in GU were more interesting now, hanging out with her and later with his little brother. "I'm planning to go sometime this week."

Roy turned to grin at him. "I can't wait for the family reunion." He sighed, musing.

Jason rolled his eyes and decided he wanted to think. He informed his friends that he was going to get some latte from the café across the street. He needed to get something hot to drink in this cold weather and he didn't trust Roy making hot chocolate. He shuddered, just thinking about it. Never. Again.

He grabbed his coat by the rack and headed out to the elevators. In no time, he reached the lobby and he was out of the hotel. Just right across from him was the café he liked; for all of its latte goodness.

Just up at the skyscraper, two heroes overlooking the city by the ledge of the building. It was a slow night for Nightwing and Robin. Crime seemed to take a day off and Nightwing thought it was a good idea to get some rest. He glanced at his partner noticing the scowl plastered on his face.

"Grayson, we've been here for an hour." Robin snapped, not liking the idea of taking to take a rest. There could be some crimes out there that could be happening because Nightwing and Robin decided to ditch crime fighting for drinking hot chocolate.

Nightwing waved his little partner off, smiling sheepishly as he did so. "Taking a little break once a while is not bad." He stared off into the sky; his mind drifting to the ghost of the past. He constantly thought of _him_ at quiet nights such as today. What if's continuously runs through his head about what would it be life be like if _he _was still alive.

He gave it a lot of thought as years gone by and pictured different scenarios in his head. Dick glanced at his little brother and snorted to himself. _He_ would've been a great brother to Damian, maybe to Tim even. He just wished he spend more time being a great brother back then, but the constant arguments with Bruce and feeling betrayed that he'd been so easily replaced…

Dick heaved a heavy sigh as he runs his hand through his raven locks. He tore his gaze from the sky and down below, peacefully watching people doing their business as time pass by. Though one person caught his attention and he got a perfect look of his face. Funny. That man would've look like _him_ if _he_ was still alive.

He never took his eyes off the man; as it felt like he was seeing his _Little Wing_ again, but all grown up and nicely dressed. Minutes of staring at the man, he shook his head, rattling the thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking imagining some random man that would have looked like Jason all grown up?

Dick breathed out heavily again. He suddenly felt it was six years ago again, seeing his dead brother's ghost wandering about Gotham. He was seeing him again in this older man that eerily looks like Jason.

_If only it was him._

He could set things right, make up all those times he neglected the boy when _he _needed him the most. Dick also took fault of his death. If only…

"_Sir? It would seem Scarecrow escaped Arkham again._"

"Tt," Robin scoffed. "Finally, let's go." He straightens up as he took out a grappling gun from his utility belt.

Nightwing stood up and before taking off; he took one last look at the man before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Jason looked at him with such uncertainty that Dick thought his Little Wing must hate him so much. What startle him when his Little Wing took out a little notebook from his pocket and flipped through the pages until he stopped. His aquamarines glanced down and up and asked, "Richard Grayson right?"_

_Ohh. Guys, so sorry for the delay update. It's been like three-four weeks. GOd. My finals killed me and then I hit a writers block and I kept changing the situations on the chapter, ugh. I will try to update next week as well, before going back to school. So please look forward to it~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 5_

* * *

"Morning,"

Dick lazily glances at the voice and smiles at Tim. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms up, trying to get the tension off his muscles. He reached for the cabinet, taking out a small bowl and his favorite cereal. Pouring milk onto his bowl along with his cereal, he took his breakfast and sat next to his brother.

"Where's Damian?"

"At the cave, he said he wanted to check on something." Tim questionably glances at his brother. "Boring night?"

"Until we got the call Scarecrow got out. But it ended pretty fast." Dick replayed the memory and snorted at the thought of Scarecrow giving himself up so easily at the instant he saw them.

"Demon?"

"Damian." He corrected.

Dick quietly munched on his cereal, reeling back to last night to that man who _could've_ look like an adult version of his dead brother. The man was constantly in his head, thinking about him. Maybe he should've jumped down and took a good look at him. He depressingly sighed and continued to munch on his cereal.

Next to him, Tim heard the loud sigh and raised a brow. Now he was curious what got Dick all depressed up. "Something wrong?"

Dick shook his head and went back eating. Then he lifted his head to stare at Tim, wondering if he should tell him about it. Decided already, he spoke up, "Actually, there is. Last night, I saw someone that would've have looked like an adult version of…" He trailed cautiously, looking around for any signs of anyone else in the kitchen. Dick leans in closer. "Jason."

Tim spluttered milk all over the table. He scrambled to get the napkin nearby and wiped the mess he made. He didn't think Dick would see Jason this soon. He kind of figured that Jason needed more time as in like a month. "It must've been a coincidence. I-I mean he's _dead_."

"I guess." He mumbled and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He really must be seeing things again, after of last night's events. He knew after seeing that person last night, he had been hopeful (even it was impossible) that it was his brother down there. It was all wishful thinking, he knows, but he couldn't help it. The death of the young Robin still haunts him till to this day.

His thoughts were rattled by the loud doorbells echoing in the mansion. Dick scrunched his brows together and expectantly glances at Tim. "Are we expecting someone?"

Tim shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." Dick stood up and headed to the front door. Tim trailed behind Dick, curious who their visitor was. It's not like the Wayne Manor have guests over all the time.

Dick opened the door and said, "Yes, how may I…" He trailed off, his jaw wide open. Blood instantly drained from his face. _It can't be…_

He stood there frozen, taking in the figure standing before him. Flashes of the lookalike from last night bombarded his mind and he instantly figured it was the same person. And he could confirm that this is his little brother. He could recognize those aquamarine eyes that his Little Wing held as a young child, that sparkle in his eyes. Without thinking, he sputtered, "J-Jason?"

Jason looked at him with such uncertainty that it frightened Dick to the core. His only thoughts were his Little Wing must hate him so much. The next move that his Little Wing did startled him as he took out a little notebook from his pocket and flipped through the pages. When he stopped, his aquamarines glanced up and down and inquired, "Richard Grayson, right?"

No. No. He didn't like the unfamiliarity brightly shone in his aquamarine orbs or the questioning tone. His Little Wing never called him by his full name, ever. It was always his little pet names like '_Dickhead_' or '_Golden Dick_'. Hysterical laughs escape his lips. "Stop joking, Jay. It's me, Dick! _Dickhead_! Don't you _remember_?"

Jason was taken back at the sudden tears free falling from the other man. He never realized how much his presence could affect such a man. The strict voice booming behind the man caused the said man to stop crying and moved away from the door to greet the new incomer.

"Dami—"

"Grayson, I must speak to you urgently." said the kid. He glanced past the taller brother and nodded at the man standing by the door. "You've finally shown yourself to the family, Jason."

Jason laughed warmly, taking a step inside the manor and approach his little brother. He ruffled his hair, only to be swapped away and he snorted. "I miss you too, brat." He smirked once he saw the blush forming on the kid's cheek. "How long have you known that I was in town?"

"For a while." Damian replied, smugly. He turned on his heel and quickly grabbed the wrist of the eldest brother and dragged him out of the front door and into the kitchen. Once they stopped, he was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What's going on? How do you know him, Dami? I— How come he doesn't remember? Jason's joking right? This got to be some prank or—"

"How _long_ have you known about Jason?" Tim demanded. He had quietly entered the kitchen while the other was in the middle of the break down. He glared down the demon and demanded once more.

Dick scrunched his brows and glance at Tim, a look of disbelief. "You've known too?"

"Dick, I—" Tim never had the chance to answer as the door behind them closed behind them, revealing the last member of the Robin club.

"Why did you guys leave him all alone—" She trailed off; her voice dying down as she automatically sensed the tension between the brothers. Stephanie looked from one sibling to another and knew they were in a middle of something and quietly excused herself.

"Tt," Damian grunted and glared at his brother. "How _long_ have you known about Jason, Drake?" He repeated the same question and smugly smirked at his brother. He didn't miss the flicker of anger crossed his face.

Before Tim could retaliate back, Dick stepped in and demanded from the little brother. "Damian, how long have you known about Jason?"

The littlest Wayne scowled before crossing his arms. "Since I was five."

"You've known about him for five years? How come you never said anything?" Tim asked.

"The same reason you didn't tell Grayson two weeks ago." Damian sneered.

Dick, still processing the information that Damian knew about his Little Wing alive for five years. Five fucking years. He never ounce a word about him. "Lazarus Pit." He stated. It was the only answer he could think of. Jason was once dead and the only way to raise the dead is the Pit. "He was raised by the Pit?"

Damian shook his head, frowning. "No. When I met him, he was already alive and well without the use of the Pit. But it was only his body was alive, but not his mind."

"But how—?"

"Grayson, when he was shoved to the Lazarus Pit, it restored his mind but not his _memories_."

.

Jason watched as his successor stalked off to the same direction Damian led the taller man to. He frowned, faintly hearing the shouting in the other room. Maybe it wasn't much of a good idea to come by at this time. A comforting hand squeezed his shoulder and distracted him from his brooding.

"Don't feel too bad, Jay." Stephanie reassured. "You meant a lot to Dick."

"That's a sad excuse for a nickname."

"Tell me about it. I still don't know how Dick came from Richard."

Jason amusingly snorted. The shouting increasingly got louder. He stood up, feeling that he may have caused an argument between the both of them, but not before Stephanie took his hand and dragged him away from the living room. "Where—?"

Stephanie giggled and shushed him. She led him to the second story of the manor and leading him through the complicated hallways and turns and finally they stopped in front of the door. She gripped the door knob tightly before turning it slowly, revealing a bedroom left untouched for years. "This is your room."

Jason held his breath, scanning the room. This is him, his past life, his childhood in front of him. He walked around, taking in a feel of his old room. Slightly touching the posters, the collections on the shelf for any recollection and sadly nothing came. He came across a picture of him as a younger child and older man, standing side by side, smiling. So, this is Bruce.

"That's a rare picture." Stephanie said.

"Really?" His brow rose up.

She nodded. "Bruce barely smiles nowadays. It's rare really seeing his genuine smile. You know, your death hit the family hard, impacted Bruce a little more. Alfred—you should know him in your little pocketbook— never had the heart to clean up your things."

"So I left the room the way I left it before I—"

"Yeah. Tim, Damian and I have been here before out of curiosity. Alfred keeps the room dust free. Once in a while, Dick comes in here." Stephanie leans in to his ear and whispered, "You could hear him crying sometimes. Bruce would stand in front of your door for hours."

Jason plopped on the bed with the frame on hand and stared at it more. He desperately wanted to remember something at least, one thing, but nothing really came. The more he thought of it, the more he wanted to remember a single thing and eventually he stopped when he felt the pain shooting in his head. The pain stopped once another person called him out.

"J-Jason?"

He turned to the source of the voice. Stephanie quickly excused herself and shot him a peace sign before taking off.

"Dick…?"

What surprised him the most when the man began wailing his name and bawling on the spot until Dick engulfed Jason into the tightest hug he ever received. "I'm so happy that you're back, Jason. I don't care if you don't remember me, but we can start over. I wasn't much of a big brother to you when you were young, Jay, but I will make it up to you."

"I'll take up on your fucking word, Dickhead." Jason smirked.

Dick blinked, suddenly picturing the little boy, smugly smirking at him and saying those exact words. He felt a sudden deja-vu hitting him. He remembered those exact same words when he'd promise Jason that he'd come over to the manor more to teach him more acrobatic moves. Now, he was promising that he's going to make it up to him.

Jason shook his head, confused why he said that. He rarely says anything vulgar unless he was really upset. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." As he was growing—living with the al Ghul's, they drilled him with constant proper manner exercises as many times they could.

"No it's ok. I'm used to it. Actually, you liked to cuss a lot."

"So I've been told."

.

It was the afterhours of the night, the rare moon shining brightly down on Gotham. Jason gazed at the sky longingly; his arm stretched out as if he wanted to snatch the moon for himself. It was long night and he was tired.

He spent his time with his family, his brothers and Stephanie. It ended up more with a story telling kind. He told them his origins from the beginning.

Waking up from the damn, confined coffin and spend walking around Gotham for two good years, until one of Talia's men found him. She took him in, threw him in the Pit a year later, and then stayed at All-Caste for a year and came back to live with Talia again.

_"You went back to Talia again?" Dick's brow rose. _

_Jason could tell the displeasure on his face. He knew of Talia's past actions with Wayne family and he wasn't least of bothered by it. Maybe because he was 'raised' by her? "Talia and Damian are the closest I have to family."_

_In return, Dick didn't say anything. None of them spoke, even Damian who'd usually have a usual retort. Jason didn't know what kind of relationship Damian had with her mother right now and even if he hasn't seen the little brat for three years, he knew it was bad._

_"So what happen after that?" Stephanie asks. _

_Jason blinked at the sudden question. He collected his thoughts quickly and replied, "Talia made sure I finished my GED and I recently graduated at a high school at London." Jason continued. "I chose Gotham University, for obvious reason for my college." _

"Tt. What are you doing on the roof, Jason?" Damian sneered. He threw a small blanket over him. "You'll get sick."

Jason, a teasing smile appeared on his lips, said "I thought I was the older brother here."

The little brat snorted both hands on his hips. "I spent most of my time taking care of _you_. Even now, you don't know how to take care of yourself."

He laughed. It was true. Fresh from the Pit with no memories at all, he always had constant help from the maids and most of the time from Damian himself. Even if Damian didn't want to admit it, but he knew the little kid wanted to spent more time with him for more 'brotherly bonding'. "Admit it, Dami, you liked playing big brother."

The little kid's cheeks flushed bright scarlet, showing clearly under the moonlight and it was quickly diminished by anger. "Shut it, Todd! I do not!"

Jason burst into fits of laughter at the sudden change of personality. "You're still the same little brat." He felt the glare from the little man and he tried his best to contain his laughter. Things suddenly became quiet between them as Damian moved away from his view of the moon. Damian sat next to him.

The night continued on, with neither of them saying a word to each other.

* * *

_A/N: No preview this time. I will probably update next week as well. But we'll see. For the ages here, I DON'T EVEN KNOW. I'M ASSUMING IN RHATO THAT JASON IS aobut 18/19 so... I wanted to include Alfred but I guess he's next chapter. More into how Jay met Roy and Kori next chapter as well, just a gist of it. No Brucie till CHapter 7. As far as pairing goes, it might have slight Jason/Steph. Cuz dead Robins got to stick togehter righ t? (JK) Review please! They motivate me! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 6_

* * *

"You alright?"

Jason glance up and quietly accepted the coffee from the blonde. "Thanks. I haven't been sleeping well."

The frown was evident on the blonde's face and she took a seat across from him. "Is it… like a serious condition?"

"No." Jason chuckled as he finally took a sip of his coffee. "It started when I slept over a week ago. Anyways, I'm thinking of visiting Roy and Kori later today." He immediately changed the topic of his sleep insomnia. It wasn't something he liked talking—No. He trusts Stephanie, but he didn't feel too comfortable to talk about his nightmares.

Stephanie jolted from her seat as if something clicked in her mind. She leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "When you are you going to tell Dick about them? Since y'know… they were old teammates."

He shrugged in response. "It's up to them. I don't think they're too keen to meeting an old teammate right now."

Stephanie pouted a bit. "Aww that's too bad." She checked her phone again and cursed silently. She stood up announcing her class is just in a few minutes. "So I'll meet you up later?"

Jason nodded. "Just come over to the hotel."

.

Roy expected to spend his day with his lovely girlfriend on the couch and watch T.V. all day long. After all, they had nothing else to do since their other missing piece to their awesome team is missing in action. Of course, the red head couldn't do anything about his missing friend reuniting with his sibling.

Jason nonetheless deserves the long awaited reunion. God knows what the kid went through with his day with Talia. It was pure luck that the archer even met him before he went on his way to his suicide mission.

It was during the afternoon, the heat was in rising temperatures and the red head wanted nothing to find a shade in this god-forsaken place. He was in a certain mission in Qurac and unfortunately, he was solo-ing. Roy just hoped that he didn't get captured and put into a prison or some sort. Prison here in the Middle East is something to avoid, even for an American and a hero, he guessed.

And just as he was about to go his way, his chartreuse eyes caught something familiar, an out of the ordinary person, a dead person. Roy rubbed his eyes, convinced the heat finally got to him and he was somewhere in a bad part of heaven, the really frustrating heat of heaven. The suicide mission was instantly gone from his mind and unconsciously sauntered to this supposed-dead-person.

_Automatically his voice called out without him realizing. "Jason?" The red head watched the raven haired glance at him with such unfamiliarity. He was pretty sure he made an impression on the young Robin when he first met him. But it certainly irked him with 'Jason's unfamiliar expression. _

_This was humiliating. Coming up to some random man in the desert asking if he's Jason, which was certainly impossible. Last time he checked, the young Robin was dead. Dead like buried under the six feet of soil. _

_Roy apologizes quietly, saying he got the wrong person. He never got the chance to walk away when a sudden tight grip on his shoulder held him on spot. _

_"Roy Harper."_

_The red head's chartreuse orbs broadened at the last person he thought he was going to see. "Talia al Ghul," And his mind quickly pieced the puzzle and it dawned to him. "Lazarus Pit,"_

_Talia impressed by the quick assessment. "Yes. The Lazarus Pit. Roy Harper, I have to ask you to watch over my— Jason."_

_"How was this possible? Do they even know?"_

_"He doesn't want them to know." She clarified before gesturing at the raven haired behind her. "Watch him for a couple of hours. I have certain duties to attend here." And with that, the daughter of the demon sauntered away, leaving him and the lost bird alone. _

From that moment, Roy chose to stay by his side for many reasons. First: Talia. Second: Talia _al Ghul_. Third: The supposed dead Robin, Jason Todd was alive. Fourth: Interestingly enough, he found an amnesia bird. Or maybe his memories are permanently lost? He never got the chance to get the verdict, even now.

And from that moment when Roy chose to stay, a little form of duo team between the Red Hood and Arsenal were born (later added a threesome when they met Starfire).

His ears perked when he heard the rattling from the front door and he excitedly announced, "Jason's here~"

.

Laughter echoed the room for a good minute as the red head gripped his stomach tightly. The atmosphere was light and Kori had a loose smile. Jason entertained them with a story at his stay at the Wayne Mansion. He didn't realize his story was even that hilarious.

"Oh God, I knew it!" Roy said wiping the tears formed at the brim of his eyes. He held out his hand towards Kori and demanded, "Pay up, Princess!"

Kori muttered a few curses (non-understandable) before giving up a few wads of cash she somehow have. She stared at him sullenly. "Richard is emotional, but I didn't think he was this emotional." She said.

Jason scowled at his friends and narrows his eyes. "Roy—you— You bet on me?"

In the speed of an arrow, Roy immediately defended his actions. "You left us alone for a week, Jaybird. You can't blame me that this just happen to popped up." Seeing that his explanation did no good with the raven haired, he wailed, "We were so bored and so lonely without you!"

"You guys have each other."

"But it wasn't the same without you though. You know, the three of us, hanging out like old times." The red head pouted and somehow his chartreuse eyes managed to shine under the bad lighting.

Jason rolled his eyes and muttered along the lines of freaking ginger and his stupid eyes. He sat on the nearest couch available and he held his hands together. He took a deep breath and suddenly announced, "They want me to move in to the mansion."

Roy immediately beamed and said, "That's good! Spend more time with family and please make time for your lovely awesome friends, okay?"

Kori was quick to jab him on the side, noticing the underlying tone in Jason's voice. "You don't sound particularly happy about it."

"I am happy about it." Jason stressed. "But, I'm not sleeping well either."

At this point, the couple immediately knew to that problem. It wasn't much of a secret since each and every one them held no secret from each other. _None_. And Jason's nightmares were part of it and which caused the former to have insomnia.

"You haven't had a nightmare for years." Roy noted. "Why now?"

"Perhaps it's something in the mansion that triggered it." Kori suggested. She remembered clearly, two years ago when Jason had used a crowbar for a weapon against a certain enemy. Immediately when night fell, Jason's mind was plagued by nightmares and continued on until _that woman_ did something.

"I doubt that Mansion would have any crowbars lying around and about." The red head countered. It was no secret among the team (back in the Teen Titans days) how Robin was beaten to death. Roy didn't like the idea of his friend plagued by memories of his eventual death.

Jason shook his head, refusing any ideas of why his nightmares resurfaced. "I'll call Talia for meds." He didn't even bother to listen to Roy's refusal to that idea and sauntered over to the kitchen to make a quick call. He wasn't going to have a simple nightmare ruin anything.

He took out his cellphone, ready to call Talia but halted once he noticed the one new message notification. Quickly checking it out, he read the message once and without a second to spare, he deleted it.

Putting away his phone, he strolled back into the living room and announced he needed to do something.

.

The moon shined brightly over Gotham, as the city bustles on with its business. In the upper corner of the city were lighted up beautifully as the night goers went on their way and parents making their way to their home. In one particular building, the shouts and pleads were undeniable and unluckily, the victim was alone.

"Please, don't k-kill me! I have a family to-to feed!"

He titled his head to the side, pressing his gun against the man's cowering forehead as his finger rubbed the trigger. "Sorry, but orders on top said to kill you. And if I were you, I would say my final prayers or something. 'Cause even I didn't have time to do that last time."

The man gave him an odd look, but it soon disappeared when he pressed the gun against his forehead. "I don't hear you prayin' old man." Just as soon he heard the man whispering under his breath, he pulled the trigger and—

_Click!_

"Whoops. Forgot to reload." He sheepishly smiled at his hostage as he quickly reloaded and once again, they were back to the position they were in a minute ago. "Let's try this again."

"Please! What have I done? Who paid—?"

"_No one_ paid me." He growled and he finally pulled the trigger. The pleads from the man grew tired and wanted to get the shit over with already. He stared at the bloody mess his gun created and frowned. "Fucking hell, I ain't cleanin' this shit."

He heard a soft buzz from his earpiece and a voice congratulated him.

"_You don't have to clean anything. Leave that to my men. In the mean time, keep doing this and I will keep my end of this bargain, Red Hood._"

Growling deeply, he signaled the other men in the vicinity to clean up the mess and ordered strictly, "Clean this shit up and don't leave a spot. Don't want catchin' Batman's attention."

* * *

_Whoa guys. I promised an Alfred part here but eh. He felt kinda out of place so he's next chapter along with Brucie yay. The last part may be confusing but it will make sense in later chapters. This isn't the last time you'll see Red Hood like that. c: Sorry for the short chapter and the lateness of it. College started again and I'm swamped with work and I'm suppose to be writing an essay. LOL. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Silhouettes  
Chapter 7_

* * *

Tim stepped inside the kitchen and met with a hysterical older brother. He froze and contemplated whether it would be a good idea to step in and ask why he's freaking out. Last time Tim stepped into a situation like this when Dick was cutting up onions.

When he ran out of milk. Worse, his favorite cereal and milk.

When he accidently cut himself on his index finger. (Seriously, he receives more gruesome injuries and one little cut Dick is hysterical)

When the whole family out voted him to change the color of his uniform from blue to red. (It was a brutal ruling)

Suddenly Tim was shoved inside harshly and immediately glared at the culprit. Damian glared back. "You were in the way, Drake."

Tim rolled his eyes and didn't reply back. There was no point in arguing with the demon child. He's as stubborn as Bruce is.

Damian narrowed his eyes, then his attention turn to his older brother. He frowned at the predicament that Dick is in. "Grayson! What on earth are you doing? Stop your pathetic sobbing. It's truly an unruly sight."

Tim stepped closer to Dick feeling the angst coming off from him.

"Jason—" Dick began. He groaned loudly before checking his iPhone again then back at his brothers. "Stephanie told me that he left town last night. We were supposed to hang out today. It was like a day with Little Wing." He slumped on the table as he muttered incoherent things. Who knew that Jason leaving town would leave Dick so distraught? "Plus, Bruce is coming home tonight! It would've been great for Bruce to see Jason! And Alfred. Oh my god!"

"I think it's a good idea that Jason is out of town," Tim chirped which he earned a glare from the oldest brother. "For the time being." He finished before Dick retaliated. He realized that Dick always felt emotional whenever Jason is mentioned or seen within sight. He could just imagine how Bruce would feel whenever Jason is mentioned or seen within sight. He shuddered. He honestly didn't know how Bruce would take Jason's resurrection. "We should at least tell Bruce about Jason and let him ease him in with the information that he's alive. Instead of just dropping the bomb on him."

In the corner of the kitchen, Damian munched on his breakfast. He chewed quickly before speaking, "I disagree. We should warn my father about Ja— Todd."

"Don't talk like Jason is a danger to this family, Damian!" Tim snapped his eyes flickered at the demon spawn.

Damian –tt- before leaving the kitchen. Tim could've sworn hearing "_you don't know shit, Drake."_ as the demon spawn walked by. He watched as the youngest angrily strides out he kitchen. This made him curious. Damian knew about Jason for a really, really, really long while and it's possible that Damian would at least know some information. There were a few things about Jason that Tim felt sketchy about. With the intent of going after the demon, Dick called out his name. Tim whirled around to face him.

"When Bruce comes home, we don't tell anything about Jason. Not until Jason comes home. He'll just shut us out."

Tim blinked, startled at the sudden mood change. He slowly nodded and jogged out of the kitchen. He catches up to the demon spawn by the stairs and Tim immediately grabs hold of his wrist tightly all the while Damian responded with an attack. Tim dodged but his grip on his wrist tightened. Then he dragged the demon in a safe corner of the hallway, and then he inquired.

"What do you know about Jason?"

.

Jason snapped his eyes opened. His head felt a little hazy as if he'd been sleeping for a long time. He couldn't get his mind to concentrate what happen the night before. Everything seemed like a blur. All he could remember returning to the hotel then blank. He didn't know what was going on anymore. What the hell is happening to him?

Then he heard the door to his room cracked open revealing a worried Tamaranian Princes. "You're awake!" She fully opened the door, letting the light inside his room and Jason cringed at the blindingly bright lights. "You fainted, Jason." Kori switched the light on.

"I did?" This time, Jason woke up and stared at his friend in disbelief. Next, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and immediately checked for the time and date. "Shit." An entire day passed and he'd promised Dick to hang out with him earlier.

"We passed a message to Stephanie to tell Richard that you went out of town." Roy notified by the door. "Sorry, we didn't want the family to go to you and try to help." Unsaid words were left behind. Jason knows of Roy's intention by doing this. His blackouts happen occasionally and they (Kori and Roy) knew how to deal with it. "Are you planning to go back right now?"

Jason nodded as he stood up and sauntered over to his bags of clothes. He took out fresh clothes to wear for the night since the rest of his luggage was at the mansion. "I'm going to make it up to him." He went to the restroom and walked out with new clothes. Jason walked over to the stand and picked up a few personal belongings, wallet, iPhone and the journal he received from Talia.

Once Jason was ready to leave the hotel room, Kori and Roy walked him to the front door. "Be safe." Kori frowned, not liking the idea that he was leaving right after he just woke up from his blackout.

Jason nodded and walked out the door without another door. Kori and Roy watched him leave and once his back disappeared from turning left to the elevator, they closed the door.

Roy strides back to the couch at the living room with Kori following behind closely. They sat closely right next to each other and Roy heaved a sigh. Sensing his distress, Kori rubbed his back soothingly. "He's going to be alright." She assured him gently. "We're going to be alright."

.

The nerve-wracking guilt was eating him up, as he felt more nervous seeing Dick. What if he was mad that Jason ditched him without any kind of warning? Or that Stephanie told him he couldn't make it instead of himself telling his brother instead? The sudden 'what if' scenarios bombarded his mind and only thought of the worse.

But Dick seemed like a nice guy.

_You don't even know the guy._ His conscience argued. _What if he actually turns out to be a dickhead? He didn't even want to hang out with you when you were Robin!_

Jason frowned, lingering on his thoughts. It's true he didn't know the guy, his brother, but he'd do anything to get to know the guy. With the resolution in mind, he shoved those thoughts to the dark corner of his mind and he placed the key inside the doorknob then twisted it to unlock the door.

Cautiously, he entered the mansion, all lights still lit. He didn't know why he even entered his home as if he was intruding.

Oh crap. Jason glanced behind him, eyeing the window showing the nightly skies. He doubt Dick was even home. Then he felt dejected to the knowledge that he came home alone. Perhaps he should've stayed in the hotel just until tomorrow morning.

But he was here now. He might as well sleep it off and wait for Dick in the morning. Sighing, he on his way up the stairs, until he heard shuffled footsteps.

It was getting louder and louder and his eyes were glued to the section where it was coming from. Jason stood frozen when the blonde girl entered dancing around with muffled music blaring loudly from her headphones. Stephanie halted when she noticed his presence and she stopped midway with her dance. He watched her face turn crimson in embarrassment.

"Oh my god…!" Stephanie instantly grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him off the stairs. Jason was too shock to react or to say anything and let the blonde just drag him along. Stephanie stopped once they arrived in front of a room. She let him inside the room and she nervously stared at him. "Um, Jason! Just stay here ok! Don't move! And don't tell Dick, Tim or Damian what you've just witnessed!" Stephanie repeated to stay again and she slammed the door in a dash.

Jason blinked. What the hell just happen?

He turned around, eyeing all of the things surrounding him and he knew, that Stephanie just stuffed him into her own room. He stood still. He already had one on the blondie, might as well just find more blackmail material just in case.

_Just in case._

Minutes later, found Jason lying on the purple covered bed as he stared at the ceiling. He already finished looking through Stephanie things, but in respect of her privacy, he didn't read her diary. Sighing, he sat up with a new intent in mind. He wants to take this chance to explore something that Talia said before his trip to Gotham.

He stood up and he made his to the door. Before walking out of the room, he peeked out for any signs of the blonde or anyone in that matter. When he deemed it safe, he exited the room and followed his memories of the other day. It was only seconds later that he automatically found he was looking for.

Jason curiously stared at the grandfather clock. Talia's voice echoed in his head on how to open it. He sets the clocks hands at _10:48 _then he pushed the clock to the side revealing the secret passage. He took a step inside and followed the path to a long set of stairs.

His only view was the giant monitor and the chair was empty. He felt a pang of disappointed, thinking that someone would be sitting there. As he reached the bottom the stairs, he took the chance to awe at all the things collected around the room. It was almost… something he didn't expect for a Batcave. He expected to be some kind of dark cave or something.

The shiny glass case with the Robin costume display caught his attention. Curiosity drew him in closer and closer to the glass case. He placed a hand on the case as if he was trying to feel the connection between the costume and him. Something nagging in his head telling him that's his costume. It's his Robin costume in display. And for what?

Jason glanced down at the epitaph displayed: _Jason Todd. Good Soldier._

He read the epitaph again and again. _Good… soldier?_

_Good soldier…?_

.

Nightwing immediately jumped off his bike and he jogged towards the medical bay area. Red Robin and Robin followed suit behind Nightwing. Stephanie greeted them with a grim smile while patching Jason's hand. Once she was done, she gestured the boys to follow her in which they did.

"Hey." Jason greets with a smile. He lifted up his injured hand. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't know what happen. I just punched the glass case… I didn't think it would break so easily."

Nightwing tore off his mask and he held Jason's injured hand and glanced at the broken case. He broke his own memorial case. "I'm glad you're safe. Just don't punch anything glass-y from now on." He smiled at his little wing and gestured the young man to follow him. But before they could get even two steps, they froze when they heard the familiar deep voice wondering what's going on in here.

Bruce stood like a pillar when his eyes landed on them, particularly at one person. Bruce looked like he just saw a ghost. Hesitantly he took two steps forward and "Jason?" escaped his lips.

* * *

_OMFGGGGGGGGGGG i am truly sorry for the this late late update. But i made it bit tad longer than my other chapters (i think) and i will be updating this story whenever i can. I really want to complete this story. my mind is just full of stories i want to write. mostly one-shots tho. i'm writing a one-shot on jason coming home (its on my tumblr tho. unfinished.), then another where ra's sends jay off to a family for a normal life but ofc batboys finds him anyways lol and lastly i want to try to write a fem!jay c: but this story will be my priority to finish and get a couple chapters in before my fall semester starts. _


End file.
